


Ravage Me

by tamatoko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Choking, Closet Sex, F/M, Master/Servant, Premarital Sex, not like they get married anyway but thats a funny tag, please laugh, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamatoko/pseuds/tamatoko
Summary: why did we do this.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Ravage Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the hell server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+hell+server).



> hey guys first of all im sorry second of all please for the love of all that is good in this world dont take this seriously but please GOD let us know if its funny thank you also read our other actually good fics not this one thanks

It wasn’t like they were unaware of each other.

Toko wasn’t technically working for Future Foundation, but she was aware enough about what happened that it wasn’t out of the question that they knew each other. Toko wasn’t stupid, after all, she knew what was happening behind the scenes whether she was involved or not. Because of that, she became acquainted with no other than Hajime Hinata.

Hajime hadn’t considered Toko as anyone other than one of the workers, though he knew better than to even call her that. Regardless, he felt some pity for her being tossed to the side, even though her demeanor rubbed him slightly the wrong way. She was quiet but obnoxious, and for some reason wouldn’t shut up either about a woman named Komaru or about Byakuya- not  _ his _ Byakuya, the future foundation employee. He found it slightly annoying, but due to his classmates, well, friends, he was used to the slight annoyances he had to deal with throughout the day. It wasn’t until they ran into each other in one of the old buildings that they really began to talk.

Toko had been attempting to find something to give to Komaru, while Hajime was simply taking a walk to clear his head of the action that seemed to always be happening to him. They were both walking down one of the hallways, lost in thought before abruptly running into each other.

The smaller of the two smacked into Hajime, causing her glasses to become a bit crooked. Frustrated, she stuttered out, “H-Hey, watch where you’re going!”

  
  


Hajime looked down and stepped back, “Oh- I didn’t see you there, I’m sorry.”

Toko sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbing them harshly, “G-Geez, you could seriously stand to t-think of someone other than yourself, you know.” 

Hajime stared at the smaller one, a bit uncomfortable and awkward, “Sorry, sorry.”

Sliding her glasses back on, Toko looked up at the other. He was… handsome. Almost as handsome as Byakuya, but that status was completely impossible to reach. Regardless, he seemed to be very skinny and frail, probably from sitting in the chamber for so long. Toko was taken slightly off guard, a blush forming across her face.

“W-Well, whatever,” she continued, her attempt to move her legs failing.

“Yeah,” Hajime responded. 

Hajime was entranced by the woman. For some reason, he didn’t want to stop looking at her. Her generally messy demeanor seemed to make her gorgeous, and her stutter was the cutest thing to him. He wanted to hear more of her voice, but he didn’t know how to bring it up in any way.

“You- are you busy right now?” Hajime managed to stutter out.

Toko nodded, looking down at her hands. With that Hajime grabbed her arm and pulled her into the staff closet, devoid of cameras. He was going to do something stupid, and he didn’t know why.

In one movement, the two had little to no space between them. It was slightly cramped, but neither of them seemed to mind. Hajime put his hand on the back wall, locking the two in a compromising position. Toko looked up at him, her heart racing.

“W-What are you going to do?” She asked, her entire body shaking with anticipation.

“I-I don’t know. But, just, don’t kill me, alright?” Hajime responded, leaning down to be on the same level as her.

Within a moment, their lips connected and the tension in the closet came to a halt. The two didn’t move away, and the space between them seemed to close. Toko leaned up, pushing her body against the other while Hajime reached around her and held her waist close. The two sat in harmony for a moment, before Hajime pulled away, breathless. Toko’s head was spinning, she wanted more. 

“Listen, if you want to stop here, just let me know-” 

Hajime’s words were cut off by Toko leaning up, pressing herself to him once more. This time, however, the kiss was in a wit of hysteria. The two were desperate, and needed to feel each other more. Toko moved her hands to undo the other’s tie as Hajime moved his hand up the slit in her skirt, feeling her rear, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He smirked into her mouth, pressing the girl into the wall. Her breath hitched as he moved down, nipping at the sensitive spots on her neck. The tie discarded behind them, she scrabbled for purchase in his shirt, fisting the cotton in her hands so hard it threatened to rip. 

Using the wall as leverage, he lifted her up for easy access, her legs wrapping around his waist. A hand snuck back up her skirt, cupping her ass. She gasped as he worked, every little noise and moan as encouragement. 

When he pulled back, she looked a wreck, flushed and sweaty. He cocked his head to the side. “You look like you’re having fun.” 

“S-shut up.” 

He huffed a breath, chuckling lightly. “Don’t get all shy on me now. Especially since I’m doing all the work here.” 

Somehow, her blush got deeper. He’d hit the mark. “It’s n-not like you want  _ me  _ all over you.”

“Wanna pull your weight?”

She stopped breathing, staring at him wild-eyed. He let her down gently, and she sank to her knees almost instantly, pouting up at him. “Do I  _ have  _ to?”

He immediately stepped back. “Oh my God, no, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do--”

She puffed out her cheeks and undid his belt, yanking him back towards her. “J-just keep it down. The closet isn’t s-soundproof, you know.” 

He nodded quickly, biting his tongue to avoid any further noises. With that, Toko slid his pants down to his knees before Hajime kicked them off completely, rubbing his bulge through his underwear. Her mouth almost watering as she felt him against her hand, she brought her hands up to his waistband, tugging it down gently. 

Without any hesitation, Hajime’s cock popped out. It was an average size length wise, but was plenty thick in width. Toko’s shaky hands wrapped around the other’s member, giving it a light squeeze. Hajime blew a bit of air out of his mouth at the feeling, bucking his hips involuntarily. 

“H-Hey, what did you do that for?” Toko whined out, still feeling up and down the length of the other.

“Sorry-” Hajime’s words were immediately cut off when Toko started moving her hands.

“Hah, t-that’s what I thought.”

Not being able to resist the temptation, the girl stuck her tongue out, wrapping her mouth around Hajime’s cock. The man could barely hold back his moan as it went in, feeling the wetness wrap around him. It was almost euphoric when Toko started bobbing her head slightly, unable to take the full thing in her mouth due to her horrendous gag reflex. 

For a while, the only sound in the closet was Toko pleasuring the man, and Hajime getting very, very pent up about it. He could barely resist from moving his hips, let alone grabbing the sides of her head and fucking her mouth. However, he simply placed his hand on the back of her head and let her work on him, spending a good amount of time swirling her tongue around the edge of the tip. He hated admitting it, but he was enjoying himself for having just met the woman less than ten minutes ago.

Toko was having plenty of fun as well, moving her head up and down as she fucked the other with her mouth. The thoughts floating around in her mind were lewder than the situation she was in, and she wanted to play them out if she could. Her main thought came to her from staring at Hajime’s free hand that rested on his hip- to summarize her jumbled mess of erotic ideas, his hand was very large. It could easily be wrapped around her tiny neck, and stop her from breathing. 

In that moment, Toko wanted nothing more. 

She slowly pulled herself off of Hajime, looking directly up at him while doing so. The view only inched Hajime closer to the edge as he watched Toko rise from her knees. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, adjusting her glasses and placing her arms on Hajime’s shoulders. The two looked at each other with lidded eyes, barely comprehending the situation in front of them.

“H-Hey, can I ask you to d-do something for me?” 

Hajime nodded, swallowing gently. “Sure- anything.”

Toko’s face turned to a satisfied, triumphant grin as she reached for Hajime’s hand, encircling it around her neck and squeezing tightly. Startled, Hajime pulled his hand back, accidentally yanking Toko with it. With a heavy groan, the woman let herself be released, standing back to her position with a dazed look on her face.

“What are you  _ doing? _ ” Hajime asked, holding his wrist, a bit of fear entering his eyes.

“A-Are you dumb?” The woman yanked his hand once more, placing it back on her neck, “You s-should know what to do.” 

With a heavy sigh, the man pushed Toko back against the wall roughly, cutting off the circulation to her lungs. A delightful noise came out of the other as her legs went weak, catching Hajime off guard. To combat this, he stuck his knee out, catching her right between her legs. Toko practically screamed at the impact, her legs shaking from pleasure. They stood like that for a moment, Hajime’s grip sturdy around the woman’s neck before he decided that  _ enough was enough _ and released her.

Toko took a deep breath afterwards, gasping for air. Was it wrong to feel disappointed? 

Hajime stared at her neck. It had begun to bruise, the outline of a hand clearly taking definition. It would be there for a long time. 

It shouldn’t have been as appealing as it was. 

Toko pressed her hand gently against the print on her neck, it stinging a bit. With a delighted sigh, she pressed her hips down against Hajime’s thigh, grinding against it gently. She was almost overwhelmed from the pleasure she had been receiving, and couldn’t bear to sit still any longer. Leaning over, she cleared her throat and began to whisper in the other’s ear.

“H-Hey, do you want to go a-all the way?” she asked, still rubbing against his thigh. Before pulling away, she slid in a small whimper, “Master.”

“Excuse me, what the  _ fuck?”  _ It was kind of hot to him, but he wasn’t sure if he even heard correctly.

“W-What? Is ‘Master’ off limits?” Toko asked.

“N-no...you just caught me off guard, is all.” 

With a devious smile, Toko nibbled on the other’s ear, whispering in it once more, “Master Hajime, let’s go further.” 

His breath hitched. Unable to resist his urges anymore, he grabbed Toko by her waist and pulled her off of him, turning her front against the wall. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to fuck her like this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

And Hajime was desperate.

He lined himself up with Toko’s entrance, leaning over her slightly, sliding her underwear off of her hips and down to the floor. Before putting anything in, he grabbed her hip hard with his left hand and rubbed his cock upwards against her ass, feeling her wetness. Letting out a low moan, he finally caved and put his tip inside of her, causing Toko to whimper slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Hajime asked, slightly breathless.

Toko nodded, moving her hips to push back against his hips. Noting her response, he then slowly inserted the rest of himself inside her, her legs shaking as he did. Taking a moment to adjust, Hajime was panting at the feeling of Toko around him. She was incredibly wet and tight- it would be easy to get going without any problems. He didn’t know why he was so excited, but every second he was inside of her something awakened deep within him.

He wanted to ravage her.

However, he was going to hold back at least for a little while to let the woman get adjusted to his size. He pulled out slightly, and then thrusted back in, causing their hips to smack together. Toko moaned gently at the impact, biting her lip. The two kept up a steady rhythm for a bit, quiet whines and skin hitting skin filling the closet. But after some time, Toko began to get tired of waiting.

“I-I’m not fragile, you k-know. You can be rough with me. I-I don’t mind--I want you to.” She gestured to the bruises forming on her neck. “C-come on. Let’s have  _ fun.”  _

“Are you sure?” He didn’t want to hurt her, but God  _ damn,  _ his resolve was weakening. 

He wanted to slam her into the wall--make her  _ scream.  _ And it seemed like she wanted it too. 

“Yes.” Her voice was firm. 

He shrugged and adjusted his grip. “Don’t blame me if your glasses break.” 

Hajime pulled out, gave her a moment to brace herself, and  _ slammed  _ into her, using a hand to cover the strangled moan it elicited from her. “Be quiet for me, okay?” he mumbled encouragingly, planting a small kiss behind her ear. “You don’t want to get us caught.” 

She nodded frantically, flushed crimson from exertion, mumbling some form of affirmation into his hand. It was going to be difficult to keep himself quiet, but he wasn’t about to be found  _ fucking a stranger in a supply closet _ . He did have a reputation to uphold, after all. 

He could feel it before long.  _ Shit.  _ He didn’t have a condom on, and he couldn’t safely pull out without absolutely destroying her clothes--making it clear what had just happened. But…

“Awkward question. But are you on birth control?”

She grinned deviously back at him. “Absolutely not,  _ Master _ .” 

And that pushed him over the edge. With one last movement, he slammed into her, barely managing to muffle his curses as he finished, causing them both to release a quiet scream. Toko was engulfed in pleasure feeling the warm liquid shoot into her, causing her to topple over the edge as well. 

They stayed in the position for a bit, panting and shaking softly. After a moment, Hajime managed to pull out of the other, watching as his cum dripped out.  _ Fuck.  _ It turned him on a bit, but it terrified him more.

“Don’t worry,” Toko began, her legs barely managing to hold her up, “I-I’m safe today.”

Hajime nodded, watching as she attempted to stand on her own before her legs collapsed on her. He quickly leaned forward, grabbing her as she toppled over. The two looked at each other for a moment, before a small laugh came from Toko.

“Y-You’re so serious, c-calm down.” she placed her hand on Hajime’s cheek, “Everything will be fine, I…” She sighed, attempting to catch her breath, “I had fun.”

“I don’t think I’m  _ too _ serious,” Hajime joked, trying to lighten the mood. He looked down a bit, staring at Toko’s lips as she smiled at him, “I had fun too, though I didn’t expect to choke someone when I woke up today.”

Toko noticed his staring and leaned in, placing her lips gently on his. Hajime smiled into the kiss, a bit relieved that she was being so sensitive after everything that had happened. He thought she would just leave, or worse,  _ ask for a second round _ . The kiss was soft and sweet, causing the two to be in harmony- even if only for a split second.

“D-Don’t stare at me like that, um,” Toko realized she never got his name.

“Hajime- Hajime Hinata.” The man spoke up, pressing his forehead against the other’s.

Toko giggled gently, “Right, Hajime. I feel like I s-should know that for some reason, I-I’m-”

“Toko Fukawa, I know.” Hajime responded, rubbing the woman’s cheek with his thumb.

“D-Did I tell you already?” Toko asked, a bit confused.

“No, but I’m kind of grateful to everyone in Future Foundation, even if you aren’t  _ technically _ a part of it.” 

Toko sighed, a smile resting on her face, “T-Tell me about it. I-”

The moment Toko attempted to speak, Hajime quickly put his hand over her mouth. Footsteps were heard in the hallway, slowly walking by the door they were in. Luckily, no one heard or suspected anything. With a sigh, Hajime released his hand to a confused look from Toko.

“D-Don’t do that unless I t-tell you to!” She complained, whispering.

Hajime sighed, “I guess it’s back to this again, huh?”

_ Fin. _


End file.
